


Home

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Human Castiel, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to get close and he's not letting his pride or Sam's presence stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the first draft of this 25k fic and it was kinda dark, so I wanted to write something cute and fluffy. This happened.

If someone had asked Dean when he decided to pursue his idea, he wouldn't have been able to answer them. He had no idea. Maybe it was the moment he and Sam had picked up Cas from a gas station in Colorado. Maybe it was when Dean yanked him into a brief, hard hug and then started to pat him down, searching for injuries and finding nothing but exhaustion.

It could have been the moment they finally brought the fallen angel home. Dean had watched Castiel curl up on the couch like a tired puppy. He'd fallen asleep in seconds, and Dean had felt more than a little relief watching the tension and exhaustion slowly drain away as Castiel's breathing evened out.

Maybe it was the moment Sam came up beside Dean, holding a plate with a sandwich he'd made for Cas. He'd taken one look at the sleeping new human and smiled softly, relief and fondness in his hazel eyes. Sam was just as exhausted, possibly more so, than Castiel. The Trials had taken a massive toll on his body and mind, and yet he'd still gone through the effort of making Cas something to eat, and Dean had felt more than a little warmth towards his brother just then.

It was probably the moment Dean realized his family was all together. They were safe. They were _home._

Dean waited three days for Castiel to rest and eat more than he'd ever seen anyone eat in his life. He thought about waiting for Sam to leave, too, but decided it wasn't necessary no matter what his stubborn pride said. It was already preventing him from just _asking_ for what he wanted, but he refused to let it stop him completely.

Castiel was sitting on the couch in what they had dubbed the living room when Dean found him. He was wearing an old pair of Dean's black jeans that were just a little too big, and a soft gray sweater Sam had bought for him yesterday because Castiel got cold easily. There was an empty mug on the coffee table and a book open in the former angel's lap. Dean stood still in the doorway a moment, watching Castiel's blue eyes track across the pages. A smile skittered across his lips at one point. It was a soft, surprised expression that lit his eyes with the brief flush of amusement. One hand reached out, long fingers stroking over the sentences like Castiel was praising them for their affect on him.

Dean's fingers tightened around the neck of the bottle he was holding. An answering smile coaxed at his lips. He told his pride firmly to fuck off, and finally walked over to set the Jack Daniels down on the coffee table in front of Castiel. He didn't bring glasses, but he really didn't think they needed them. Dean wasn't exactly concerned about sharing germs.

The former angel lifted his eyes from the page when Dean set the bottle down. He leaned forward and set his book on the coffee table. He picked up the bottle and inspected it for a moment. Something flickered through his gaze, soft and almost understanding, but before Dean could really confirm the expression Castiel was twisting off the cap and bringing the bottle to his lips.

Dean blinked once, surprised. He'd expected more of a fight than that.

Castiel lowered the bottle, his brow twisting into a disgusted wince. “This is unpleasant.”

Dean laughed. He took the bottle from Castiel and tipped it back, downing a few good swallows before he set it back on the coffee table. A little liquid courage was going to be more than helpful if he was actually going to try this. “The more you drink, the better it gets,” Dean assured him. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“All right,” Castiel agreed easily.

Dean ended up choosing the first X-Men, and even though he _knew_ Castiel didn't stop to watch TV very often, he was still mortified when he found out Castiel hadn't seen it. It wasn't the best movie in the world, sure, but it was still awesome, and there were still epic mutant battles that were totally worth seeing.

Once Dean had the movie in and was settled on the couch, he picked up the bottle and handed it to Cas. He was pretty sure he didn't need to get the ex-angel drunk for this, but Dean just couldn't bring himself to _ask._ Castiel took a little sip, and even though he winced again at the taste he still swallowed it.

He didn't need to get too much in him, Dean thought. Now that Cas was human, it probably wouldn't take more than a few good swallows to get him drunk.

The next couple of times Dean handed Cas the bottle he took full drinks. Twenty minutes into the movie, he started to slump against the couch. He'd brought his legs up at some point and curled them under himself, and he had one hand wrapped around his own ankle in an attempt to keep himself from sliding sideways and into the arm of the couch.

Dean chuckled fondly. Yup, total lightweight.

“You were right, Dean,” Castiel murmured. His tone was sleepy and low, and it made Dean smile. “It does taste better.”

Dean handed him the bottle again. Castiel took another drink and then set the bottle clumsily down on the table, nearly knocking it over. Dean sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, and nodded to himself.

Now was as good a time as any.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Mind if I... uh... try something?”

Castiel turned his head to peer at him oddly. He squinted at Dean like he couldn't see him properly over the giant three foot gap between them, and then simply nodded once.

“Great.” Dean swallowed hard around the sudden knot of nervousness in his throat, and slid closer to Cas. He wouldn't chicken out, he told himself firmly. He'd made it this far, he would _not_ chicken out. “I need you to move a little.”

Castiel slid his foot forward so that it touched Dean's thigh. Dean laughed. “Not like that!” He reached out and tapped at Castiel's feet. “Okay yeah, just move your feet... no, not that way...” Dean made a mildly frustrated sound and began to position Castiel himself. He shoved the angel to the side until he was up against the arm of the couch, and then unfolded the ex-angel's legs so his feet were back on the floor. Then he sucked in a deep, courage-gathering breath, and lifted Castiel's left arm.

It was okay, he told himself. He could do this.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Dean slotted himself in against Castiel's side. He lowered the former angel's arm around his shoulders and tucked his head down against Castiel's chest.

Oh.  _Oh._ That was just... it was perfect. Castiel's chest was a firm support under his cheek, his body warm and hard and somehow still pliant as Dean molded himself against it. It felt  _safe_ . It felt like home.

A soft vibration thrummed against Dean's ear as Castiel chuckled quietly.  _Soberly._ Startled, Dean started to sit up, but the arm around his shoulders tightened and pulled him down again. Castiel reached over with his other arm and set his hand on Dean's thigh, and the warm presence of it gave Dean a heady, pleasant thrill. 

“You're not drunk,” Dean accused.

“No,” Castiel agreed. Dean could feel the rumble of his voice against his cheek, and it was oddly soothing. “But I thought it would be easier for you if I pretended to be.”

“Asshat,” Dean grumbled, but he couldn't deny the grin creeping across his face.

“If it makes you feel any better, I am a little tipsy,” Castiel continued, almost curiously. “It's quite enjoyable.”

“Yeah, sometimes just having a buzz is nice,” Dean said. He let out a quiet sigh, deep and content, and cuddled in a little more.

Yeah. He was cuddling. Dean Winchester was full on cuddling with an ex-angel. The grin on Dean's face became a little giddy. He wrapped one arm over Castiel's waist and squeezed a little in silent thanks.

“How'd you know?”

Dean felt Castiel shift slightly, his chin brushing Dean's hair and his arm tightening around Dean's shoulders. It felt so good, so stupidly good to be warm and safe and tucked in against his angel that Dean let out another quiet, happy sigh. “You've wanted it for a very long time,” Castiel said quietly. “I could feel the urge from you frequently, but I thought you might be angry if I brought it up. It didn't take long to realize it was your intent when I already knew this about you.”

Dean wasn't sure whether to feel embarrassed that Castiel had known for that long, or if he should just be happy that Castiel was apparently more than okay with it. He decided on the latter. He didn't want anything to ruin just how  _good_ this felt.

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

Dean tipped his head up and back enough to awkwardly meet Castiel's eyes. “You're awesome.”

Castiel grinned. It brought out the crow's feet in the corners of his eyes and made him look almost boyish, and for a moment Dean wasn't sure he could contain just how grateful he was that Castiel was here.

When Castiel tipped his head down, Dean met him half way. The kiss was awkward because of the angle, but Dean decided very quickly that he really couldn't care any less. Castiel was careful, brushing his lips so lightly over Dean's that it could hardly be called a kiss at all until Dean reached up with one hand and wrapped it around the back of Castiel's head, pulling him in just a little more firmly. Even then it was soft, a careful, chaste exploration that lasted less than a minute before they were breaking apart. That grin was back on Castiel's lips, and Dean could feel an answering one curling at his own mouth. Castiel rested his forehead against Dean's for a moment, and then tipped his head back and pressed a kiss there before settling into the couch again.

They were still there a half an hour later when Sam wandered in with a cup of coffee. He paused in the doorway, his eyes widening slightly in surprise at the scene on the couch. Dean refused to move, refused to let embarrassment take this away from him.

And then Sam just shrugged. He set his cup on the coffee table and threw himself down on the opposite end of the couch. “What're we watching?”

“Something called X-Men,” Castiel answered. “Dean was upset that I hadn't seen it.”

Sam snorted. Dean twisted around just long enough to glare at him before settling back in against Castiel's chest.

“Dude,” Sam muttered. His tone was strained with the effort of trying to keep his amusement out of it. “You call me a nerd.”

“I'd only be a nerd if I'd read the comic books,” Dean shot back. Which he totally had, not that he would _ever_ admit that to Sam.

After another thirty minutes Dean pushed himself upright, but he didn't try to put any distance between himself and Cas, nor did he remove the arm from around his shoulders. Castiel brought his hand up from Dean's thigh and tangled their fingers together, leaving the grip loose and easy to wiggle out of if Dean wanted to.

Sam wanted to put in Lord of the Rings when the movie was over, and Dean wanted the next X-Men. Castiel sat there and patiently listened them argue for a moment before he reached up and set his fingers against Dean's jaw. He pressed gently until Dean turned to face him. Dean opened his mouth to ask what Castiel wanted, only the words were stolen from him when the former angel pressed a kiss to his lips.

When Castiel pulled back, the opening credits to Lord of the Rings were rolling across the screen, and Sam was grinning widely and muttering something about moving further down the hall. When Castiel frowned and asked why, Sam stated simply that he did  _not_ want to listen to whatever pornographic noises the two would probably be making later that night. Dean kicked Sam in the shin and said he was just jealous because he wasn't getting any. 

As it turned out, Sam's worries were unfounded. Dean fell asleep that night with Castiel curled around his back, one arm under Dean's head and the other around his waist.

There would be time for more later. Tonight, this was all they needed.

~

END


End file.
